The conventional Venetian blind is made of a number of thin, horizontal wooden, metal, or plastic slats that can be set together at any angle to regulate the light and the air passing through or be drawn up together to the top of the window by means of cords. Even though there are a variety of improved Venetian blinds available in the market place today, none of these are is provided with an insect-repelling means for preventing the insects from intruding into a room through the window of the room.